He Has Your Eyes
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Kaname hasn't been feeling well in the mornings, but he doesn't know why. It turns out he is pregnant! Follow his 9 months with the help of Zero, Ichijo, and Shiki. K/Z, I/S, and mentioned other pairings. goes along with my fic The Unknown Romance. MPre


_**Hello everyone! This is for one of the "They're Onto Us" contest winners, Hanamaru. Actually she only requested for a Kaname/Zero story where Kaname gets pregnant, but she was nice enough to let me use that as a side story for another fic. I hope you like it!**_

_**This the fate of the couple from my Ichijo/Shiki fic, "The Unknown Romance", which I have not gotten up to that part in the story but I will fill you in on what you need to know: **_

_**Ichijo and Shiki got married and Shiki gave birth to their daughter Cherrina. **_

_**Rima is dating Ichiru and likes to baby-sit for Cherrina a lot. **_

_**Although they are not a foursome Ichijo, Shiki, Zero, and Kaname are close friends.**_

_**Kaname and Zero got married and this is the story of how Kaname became pregnant. **_

* * *

"Kaname, I'm going to get some help. Will you be ok being alone for a couple of minutes?" the hunter asked from the bathroom doorway.

Kaname tried to force a small smile, "Don't worry, I just have a stomach virus. I'll be fine."

"But vampires don't get sick often." Zero insisted as he took in the pureblood's pitiful form. Kaname looked weak as he clutched onto the toilet seat, dry heaving into the bowl. Just one glance at his lover was enough to convince Zero that the brunette was NOT ok and he quickly left to get help.

Less than five minutes later, the hunter returned with Ichijo and Shiki at his side. As soon as they came to the bathroom, the blonde ran over to his friend while the brunette stayed by Zero. Kaname lightly laughed, "This is who you got as help? Now Ichijo will insist on being my personal nurse. We'll never get rid of him!"

"You know it." the blonde smiled.

Zero was also laughing, "Well it was either them or Aido, and I didn't think you would want him worrying about you. Besides, they have an idea of what has been going on with you. Shiki?"

"Of course," the petite stepped forward, "Kaname, there are a couple of questions you need to honestly answer for me to figure out this problem. First, describe how this sickness has affected you."

The pureblood shrugged his shoulders, "For about a week I have gotten sick within a half hour of waking up. It always goes away by an hour later, and I feel fine for the rest of the day."

"OK. Has Zero been on top during sex lately?"

"What?!" Kaname blurted out.

Trying to settle him down, Ichijo stroked the pureblood's hair, "Don't worry, dear. Senri has a reason behind these questions."

"I've been on top." Zero calmly put in.

Shiki nodded, "Now this might sound weird but has there been any blood on your penis as you took Kaname? Like did he bite you down there before sex?"

"Yes.", the hunter blushed a deep ruby.

"Being a mother myself, I can tell you that Kaname is pregnant. He's showing all the signs of it and by what you said about your sex life it makes sense. Congratulations Kaname, you're going to be a mother!"

A silence filled the room until Ichijo began to bounce up and down. "Yeah," he cheered, "I'm going to be an uncle! I can't wait to tell Rima and Cherrina! Uncle Takuma... that has a nice ring to it!"

Shiki sighed, ignoring his bubbly lover, and asked "Is this good news, Kaname?"

"Yes, of course it is!" a teary eyed pureblood cried in joy.

"If you two don't mind," Zero said as he gently pushed Shiki and Ichijo out of the room, "could I have a moment alone with my husband?"

"Right! Come on Shiki, we have a baby shower to plan! We'll need invites, balloons…" the blonde babbled as he pulled his husband back to their room.

Holding back a laugh, Zero closed the door behind them. He felt himself practically run back to his lover, who had left the bathroom and was now sprawled out on their bed. Such warmth was filling him as he gazed at Kaname's stomach. In less than a year, a beautiful baby boy or girl would be theirs.

Kaname smiled when he saw the hunter come in, "Oh Zero. Can you believe it? We're going to be parents!" His voice sounded far off and dreamy as his eyes gleamed. Too worn out from the morning's events to move, Kaname held his arms out to his lover. Zero gladly met the pureblood's embrace, scooping him onto his lap in a tender hug. The last thing Kaname could remember hearing that day was a soft "What did I ever do to deserve you?" murmured over and over.

Later, by that time it was well past the end of classes, the couple went to a doctor who specialized in treating vampires. Though male pregnancies were rare, he told them, the exposure to blood during sex between two male vampires could result in the creation of an embryo. During the multiple tests, the doctor had concluded that Kaname was more than two months into the cycle and would start to show soon.

The next few months were quite an experience for the pureblood.

His normally toned stomach had begun to grow and by the time the 6th month came around, his uniform blazer couldn't close. On those days he had to dawn a button-down dress shirt with the bottom half of the buttons undone.

Energy was forever out of Kaname's reach. It was so hard to wake him up that he made Zero look like a morning person! In classes, he often found himself dozing off. Soon, even walking took a great effort and he had to have someone help him.

Anyone in the Night Class would have jumped at the chance to support the pureblood but he only accepted help from Shiki, Ichijo, and Zero. They were the ones who knew him best and who Kaname could be himself around.

Since Ichijo and Shiki had their young daughter Cherrina at their dorm, they made a plan with Zero. Every other day Ichijo would stay with Cherrina while Shiki and Zero went to class with Kaname, the remaining days Shiki would stay home while Ichijo would help the pureblood. Then every day after class, they would all meet back at Ichijo and Shiki's dorm to relax.

Kaname and Zero always enjoyed visiting little Cherrina, whose bell-like laughter could warm any heart. She was not even a year old, but like most vampires, she grew faster than a human baby. With eyes of aqua and already a full head of golden locks, she was a truly beautiful child.

Kaname would love playing with the girl as he dreamed of what his own child would be like. Would he have a sweet daughter like Cherrina or a handsome son? It did not matter which, he and Zero would always love their child.

……_Pause Here Or Else I Will Slap You With A Ravioli……_

One of Kaname's favorite memory of being pregnant was the baby shower that Ichijo threw him.

He had woken up in a cranky disposition, moaning and groaning until Zero agreed to join him in the shower. It had been far too long without sex for Kaname and the hunter's agreement quickly got him out of bed, or at least as quickly as a seven month pregnant male pureblood could move. Soon the only moaning and groaning coming from him was because of Zero sucking his needy erection. After he was completely sexually satisfied, Kaname happily let his lover help clean him off.

Then after spending almost a half an hour trying to dress himself, Kaname was led to the dorm Ichijo and Shiki shared. Inside were all of their closest friends; Yuki, Aido, Ichijo, Shiki, Ichiru, Rima, Kain, Ruka, and even Head Master Cross and Yagari were there.

After they tried to surprise the couple and almost gave the pureblood a heart attack, everyone found a place to sit. Once everyone was settled, Ichijo announced that it was time for the shower games.

The first activity, much to Kaname's embarrassment, was that everyone had to guess the size of his baby belly. Once the measurements were done and the numbers compared, Aido was named the winner. Don't ask how, but the noble had gotten it down to the last inch while others like Zero had been a bit off.

"Alright the prize is…" Ichijo held out a hat, filled with slips of paper that named prizes, to the other blonde.

Aido gasped in delight as he read out loud, "A kiss from Kaname!"

Sighing the pureblood stated, "Of course you would make that a prize, Ichijo. Alright, I'll do it. But you need to come over here because I am not getting up."

Quickly, Aido scurried over to him only to receive a small peck on the check. He started to protest but Kaname cut him off, "Unless you want Zero to shoot you, I would be happy with that." The room burst out in laughter as Aido tried to hide his deep blush.

For the next hour or so, many more games were played including a version of pin the tail on the donkey where you had to pin the bib on the baby. Zero secured victory by accidently pinning the bib on Kaname's stomach instead of on the poster. For his prize the hunter refused to pick out of the hat. He declared that it was only fair that he receive the same prize that Aido had. Hungrily, the couple passionately embraced one another.

About five minutes later Ichiru stated, "And you were wondering how Kaname got pregnant? Yeesh, get a room you two!"

As the couple reluctantly parted, everyone decided that it was time for a movie. They decided on _Three Men and a Baby_ because it seemed appropriate for a baby shower. Settling his head on Zero's lap, Kaname started do dose off. He was so tired that he didn't realize that through the movie, the others took turns leaving the room and returning more than 20 minutes later.

When the movie was over, the hunter gently woke his lover up. "Kaname, everyone is waiting for you. They said they have a surprise for us."

As Kaname started to wake, he was led out of the room to the dorm where he and Zero lived. When they got there, the door opened and Ichijo popped his out. The blonde was laughing and had a noticeable glob of aqua colored paint on his cheek as he had both Zero and Kaname close their eyes. Their surprise was in the spare room of their dorm; it had been turned into a nursery!

Inside the now aqua colored room everyone had contributed to fixing it up. Ichiru and Kain had made a crib and a matching set of rocking chairs. On one chair lay a knit quilt from Yuki while the other held stuffed animals from Rima. There was a chest filled with changing supplies from Head Master Cross and Yagari, with a baby book from Ruka and educational toys from Aido on top. The dresser was filled with a complete wardrobe including a little leather jacket from Ichijo and Shiki.

The couple was speechless, well until Zero noticed something about the clothing. "These are all clothes for a baby boy….. do you know something we don't?"

Shiki smiled at the couple, "The doctor called a couple of days ago and gave us the news. It's a boy!"

….. Six years later…..

"Alexander, Cherrina's here!" Kaname called from the front door. Today Ichijo, Shiki, and Cherrina had come over for a visit. As the four adults greeted each other, a little boy with auburn hair and eyes of deep plum rushed into the room.

Running towards the group he exclaimed, "Cherry! Uncle Takuma! Uncle Senri! You're here!"

Cherrina laughed as they hugged, "Hey, Alexander!" The two offspring had become inseparable during the past years, happily going off to play.

As they left, the four vamps sat down on the couches and caught up on how each other was doing. It was a peaceful time….. just like it was before.

* * *

_**Sorry to those that wanted the actual birth scene but I did not like how it turned out, so I cut it. In "The Unknown Romance" the ending might show a time when Alexander and Cherrina are about 18. They grow up as the closest friends and then become lovers. **_

_**Hope that you enjoyed this fic! I tried. ^///^**_


End file.
